fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Changelog Archives
January 2014 Link *You can now trade up collectables... there was a bug saying all collection sets were a "special occasion" collection set. Happy New Year! :) *Diego is giving away four free 12 days of December collectables until January 9th: https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/c/12-days *The 2,000 Day Polaroid has been released! https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/polaroid/2000-days Fixed a bug with the Thanksgiving Feast that prevented users from starting the Broken Standard SBQ. We plan on releasing the next SBQ in the next few days...and we're getting closer to finalizing the next level! *Fixed a bug that caused you to share the lovely Ninja fish, when trying to share some other catch. February 2014 Link * * March 2014 Link *Earl believes the secret map of SS Graveyard will be decoded by March 8th-9th! The mysterious next region will have two fishing tools, each that initially cost 2 million gold, due to their magical attributes and deep water abilities. However, each day after Earl delivers the map, the fishing tools will lower in cost by 250k, until they're free. Please note, that Earl believes both of these fishing tools will be needed to keep balance and order in what looks to be called... The Gate of the Guardians! Stay tuned for more spoiler alerts from Earl and the Cap'n. *We're going to be beta testing the new level within a few hours, which means the new level.. Guardian Gate, will be released tomorrow afternoon. We'll be released the next levels in this region at different times of day, to be fair to everyone. *Had the first round of beta tests on the new level, went fairly well.. should allow Earl to give out his decrypted map to everyone Sunday afternoon (tomorrow). I released some major fixes to the display of Fish Wrangler on mobile phones.. if you're having display issues, please report them here: https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/forum/bugs?id=95876&page=1 *The Sequoia Whale has regained more Sequoia Sappling, and will start dropping it upon ~9% of its catches. Just a heads up, in the next couple weeks, we're going to be doing some database maintenance, which should help speed up our next big level releases.. as I'm still taken back by how many people started Guardians Gate at once. I hope everyones enjoying the new level, it took a lot of coding and beta testing. *For the record, I reformatted my old CPU last week.. and I kept getting blue screens and just got a new computer a couple days ago and have been getting back up to speed.. And in the meantime I reformatted Jillians PC.. as it was running super slow.. so we're still catching up. *Fixed bug causing misses in Krakken Rocks, Parribea, and other locations. FYI: The Patty fish is catchable everywhere in Farovia - same odds! *The whiff issue may have still been happening in some locations where the cache wasn't updated. Should be fixed now. *You can now use Algae and Plankton chum in Lucida Preserve (Guardians Gate). *Fixed an issue with breaking the Guardian Grabber / Danger Destroyer.. and the repair costing 0 and giving an error. The cheapest these dynamically priced poles will cost is 1 gold now, instead of 0 gold.. which fixes this issue. *Improved delay time on mobile phones displaying fish wrangler.. it shouldn't be zoomed out and then zoom in now. I've actually realized too that the page loads are SUPER slow due to the chum, pole, boat, and resource lists on the right hand side.. they delay page loads an additional few seconds. I'm going to ajax these lists in.. so if users want to modify one of these things, they'll need to click a big button which will ajax in the list. I'll add in an option to disable this feature under the settings page. *Improved the contest page to load faster. Only the last 3 contest player payouts are displayed.. Others need to be clicked into, to view. See: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/contests *Sped up page loads by over 400% on mobile phones with having the Chum, Pole, Boat, and Resource lists ajaxed in when you want to view them. You can disable this setting in your settings: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/settings?general-settings and Check the box that says "Disable Fast Page Loads" *Added new code that prevents RLC trades from being quickly resent on IE... when trading for 0 gold. *Tournament casts will no longer cost you water in the 10 Year Storm Islands, or bring you closer to the to the Eye of the Storm in the Shipwreck levels, or oxygen in ecosystem effects in Lucidia Preserve... because you're catching and releasing the fish. *Fixed typo in treasure chests: Found 27 MTB Openss! *'Locals at the Waterport Tavern claim to have seen the Earlness, Frankeness, and Monster Stu while doing tournament casts... We've yet to see a verifiable catch. Stay tuned!' *Just reconfigured a few server settings, caused some recent white pages / laggyness.. Should be fixed now. *You should now see the regular page when using Red Shark SKIP's. We cut off the page before, to improve load times, but since our recent AJAX changes to the lists.. the load time's are much better. Consistency is good. *Fixed the issue where /my was not displaying anything. :) April 2014 Link *There's an issue with a server that handles quest / fish records on profiles. Should have it fixed shortly. *I've gotten a few reports of FW not displaying properly on the new windows phone. I don't have one to test with, but if anyone is experiencing the FW display issues on their mobile phone.. please send us a contact message. https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/contact *Oh also, there were a couple reports of accepting old night fishing invites not working. This is because I deleted 1 month old night fishing invites in our last database maintenance.. to just clear out any old stuff. I didn't know people held onto the invites for so long, so I won't do that again. Just have the night fishing crew you want to join, resend you an invite. Should work. *Due to user feedback, we added in header notifications for old Ancient Mariner messages that were only posting storyline updates to your notification log. (This is because header notifications were released after many of the original Ancient Mariner messages) We're waiting on the next levels artwork, which should be done by next week.. and I should be able to get it coded in shortly after that. Thanks for your patience! May 2014 Link *Updated the monthly tournament message to say how many players were in the tournament - due to user feedback. It should say it in the profile prize section, the header notification and the notifications page. Fixed the Forums link when clicked into a topic. Updated the "Last Caught by: ____" for special prize fish like the Earlness, Frankenness, and Monster Stu - due to user feedback. You should see it for future catches when clicked into the corresponding fish page. *The next level, Coral Lobby, is coming along well.. it should be in beta testing within a couple hours. We're shooting to have it released Friday mid-late afternoon.. since we haven't had many recent releases around that time. (Most have been early afternoon) On a side note, I've been working on a small new game on and off for the last year or so. It's meant to be a passive and mobile friendly, with a theme of exploration / treasure hunting / crab fishing / etc. I've been a bit undecided with which direction to go, hence why I'm launching it into an invite-only beta test... to get feedback and go from there. I want everyone to know that this doesn't in anyway mean that Fish Wrangler is going away or that my focus will be solely on it. As a game developer and entrepreneur, it's my passion to create fun things. Fish Wrangler is very near and dear to me.. and as long as people are around, I'll continue developing new features and levels for FW! *The coordinates for Guardian's Gate were not set properly in the last release.. make it northeast of everywhere. It's actually going to be in the very west / south west corner of Farovia. The closest area to Coral Lobby will be Guardian's Gate.. so you'll want to be there for the release - if you plan on racing! *The second addon for the Danger Destroyer and Guardian Grabber were supposed to cost 1.25m gold and go down 8k an hour after the release. Their release dates were cached and so people were charged 0 gold. For Merlinado to make up for the lost revenue, the next addon (#3) will now include the 1.25m cost. *The suit serum should always cost 20k now. Merl was caught giving it away for free to some! June 2014 Link *The ten year storm SBQ had its requirements removed and allowed people to hand it in over the last hour or so. It's been fixed and now I'm working on code to re-enable to quest, and remove it from your completion, and remove the rewards it gave you. *So it looks like people weren't credited the rewards.. so those obviously won't be deducted. Should all be squared away within the next 2 minutes. *Fixed the issue with 50% of users not getting deckhand checks. One account was causing a fatal error, constantly, and then blocking everyone else thereafter. *Changed topic owner posts to be yellowish.. and gave Dan his own color for his posts here too. :) July 2014 Link *Updated the tournament payouts so that a person can get in the top 10 and win in the other regions tournament. Paid out the Jun '14 RC/AR/HV in Roperia Tour FLC! *Mystery Tackle Boxes will reset back to zero, if you go into negative uses on the day from treasure chests. The Fireworks collection set will be active for at least a couple weeks, due to it's difficulty. *Fixed issue with Awesome Armor collectables not dropping! *We'll be releasing the brand new Six Year Anniversary Fish before the Birthday Bash contest. We'll also be sweetening up FLC rewards in treasure chests starting at midnight! *Fixed the travel submit button on safari. There may still be some other submit buttons that do not work in Safari. Thanks to W. Wong for the bug report. Please let me know of any other buttons that don't work on the forums. Thanks! August 2014 Link *Added in forum notifications for when someone likes your post. Example: 7 secs ago · Joe liked your post. *When catching storyline fish, you may have gotten a "Can't find storyline:" error.. (For example theox, spite, whacker eel, wrangler, typhoeus, rancor, and others.) Should now be fixed. * Disregard the N/A's listed in the likes. Should be fixed after now. Was due to people unliking. * Fixed a bug that caused a white page after editing a forum post. * Trophy Fish records on your profile will no longer be display limited to 20. * There is now a Most Catches Leaderboard: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/most-catches And they'll be displayed in your Fish Records section on your profile... and they'll be updated twice a day (at 3am and 2pm FVT) Thanks to the user feedback on this long standing suggestion of this feature here: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/suggestions_ideas?id=61097 and https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/suggestions_ideas?id=76841 * Fixed the invite page, that pops up an invite dialog.. it was just getting frozen before. Send some invites to friends who might want to play! https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/invite * Fixed broken image in header message (where it says "Voyaging to ", when traveling to Deadwater Pass and a few other areas. * Tried fixing an issue with Windows Phones only displaying the left 2/3's of the pages. Please let me know if this is now fixed, if not send in a support message saying so: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/contact * Added Last Seen to everyones profile. It now shows up under their FB picture on the right. * I originally wanted to have quests auto-activate based on which last quest you left activated in each town.. but that really causes lots of complications, as you need to travel back to certain towns to drop off quests.. and you often start quests in towns that they don't belong to. So I kinda simplified it: If you see the Wrong Pole! error under your quest, you'll be given a list of your other inactive quests that you can activate, based on the town and pole you have equipped. This just helps out with remembering which quests you can/should do in each area.. as we now have over 240 quests. * All 780 fish are now stored, and will be displayed in your profile's "Fish Record" section, if you're in the top 100 most catches. They'll be updated anywhere from 6 hours to 48 hours, due to how many records need to get parsed/updated. * Heart Land, the final location of Lucidia Preserve, will be released tomorrow! * Released Heart Land into a beta test earlier today.. debugging it, everything looks pretty good thus far. Fixed the Trophy Catch displays on your profiles.. it wasn't properly updating. And the trophy catches, longest catching streaks and most catch "Fish Records" on your profile will only update about every 1-2 days. * Heart Land will be released tomorrow at 6pm. Had to do some emergency database updates, as it wasn't handling the user load well at all. I'm still not 100% sure if it will be able to handle it tomorrow, since I'm giving a specific time of the release. If it has trouble tomorrow, future level releases will be released with 3 hour time window. * Some wranglers managed to somehow purchase the next addons last night for the Guardian and Destroyer poles. I'll soon allow everyone to purchase them, but any leveling on them will be reset just before the new level opens up. * You can now purchase the Loving Lasso and Speedy Spears addon in Coral Lobby. Any leveling will be reset back to level 50, just before the release. * Reset vouchers/ice cubes for today, since some users thought they'd be able to advanced their pole levels before the release. * Made the Loving Lasso and Speedy Spear addons available in Coral Lobby and Heart Land. * The Gramma has finally shown up in the Heart Land - she's slow and old! * Fixed issue with some peoples EcoMeter's not properly updating. September 2014 Link *Just upgraded our main cache server to the latest version. It also hosts the forum database, so posts over the last 4 hours have been cleared. The cache server should be faster and more efficient. We'll see. * Haha.. something is up the the forum caching.. * I've been getting lots of alerts on reported posts on the forum that clearly don't violate the TOS. If this continues, I'm going to remove the reporting ability of those involved. Please only report posts that violate our TOS. Fixed up the forum caching issue. * On September 18th, after I updated the cache servers, 5 random users had their chum balances go to the max amount.. about 1 trillion or so. Only one of these people sold the chum and sent gold to a friend.. and didn't report the bug. Therefore, they're getting a 1 day ban for their first time offense. Second offenders of an exploit will get a 1 week ban, and then a 1 month ban after that. We removed the excess chum, and the gold that 2 users got from this glitch. We've credited all of the users who sent us messages about this glitch, with some RLC... which led me to a user who said they sent an email about this immediately.. but we never got it. It turns out that gmail completely blocks emails that look like they're sent from yahoo.com and other sites, but actually arent. (When you send us a contact message, we make it look like you actually sent us the email from the email attached to your account.) I feel terribly sorry for all of those who sent us emails and felt like we ignored you.. I never knew what was causing this random issue until tonight.. I guess gmail changed how they block inbound emails within the last year or so. * Sorry for the white pages - I'm working on stuff! * We've blocked a user from the forums and from posting on profiles.. hopefully things will be a little happier out there. Sorry for the delay in getting to this. The reporting function only works on the forums and not profile posts. * I'm going to add in a "Block User from posting on my Profile" feature to help prevent this sort of thing. * You can now block users from posting on your profile, and delete posts on it.. (which seems to have been broken for awhile). You can either click Block, to delete the post and block the person from posting to your profile.. or you can enter their UID and it'll prevent them from posting on your profile. If you guys would like, I can have this functionality cross over to the forums and have it minimize anyones posts on the forums that you've chosen to block.. similar to how some sites block spammy comments.. you have to click to see them sort of thing? October 2014 Link *Sweetened the Guess Baby Faron's birth weight and birth day / time... with 1,000 FLC each. Spots are running out! Added in the new feature of hiding users from the forums and your profile board. If someone blocks you, then you won't see their posts either. Hopefully this keeps things a little bit friendlier. I'm having these blocks in place shortly for the summary of forum sections and most recent posts. UPDATE: It's going to take some more time to have this blocking functionality in the Recent Posts sections.. because those are cached. I'll try to get that in next week. I've added in some new forum emoticons: *Fixed up how points / gold are rewarded based on the weight of the catch. Temporarily removed the block feature - need to tweak some more stuff with it due to our cache servers. *Fixed the daily FLC raffle to properly pick a new number for the raffle between 1 and 30,000. *Increased the odds of finding the Sundial collectable.. Fix the remove 10 inactive crew members button - it should now say how many crew you had and how many you have now.. if that number didn't change, then it didn't properly remove the inactive crew members. Added the Deadwater Pass thumbnail image when asked if you want to confirm travel to the location. *Reversed the order of MTB's to accept. Oldest are first now.. due to user feedback. I'm going to increase chances for catching Trophy Fish too.. I don't think people will mind. November 2014 Link *Well we have some big news to announce.. the newest little wrangler has arrived: Kai Joseph Faron! He was born on November 4th '14 at 11:11am. Make a wish for him! He weighed in at 7lb 3oz and is 19.5" long. He is doing perfect. The labor was 24 hours and Jillian did it all natural / unmedicated. She is the strongest and most determined person I've ever met. It was truly the greatest day of our lives.. and the most emotional. We're still in recovery area of the hospital and go home tomorrow once we understand baby care a little more. Kai was the first baby I've held in my life and I've picked up on it well. I've taken a vow of changing all diapers for the first week.. and maybe longer. *Paid out the Fangs of Fear Contest. Thanks for everyone's patience We are working on the details for Turkey contest next week! December 2014 Link *I'm going to be adding in first catch header notifications on tournament, deckhand, and crew trips.. but in case you're gone for a few days and the cache clears and you don't see a new catch message, you can see your last 10 new fish catches on the Fish List pages.. for example: Well, one temporary fix is on the fish list and All Fish List, the top header will display your last 10 new catches.. for example: The Fish of Magma Reef (go to my setup) Below is a list of the fish that can be found in Magma Reef. Each fish has different rewards, rarity, skill requirements, and minimum pole level requirements. » Newest Fish Caught: Wishbone, Evil Eve, Crystalline, Fringeface, Goblin Shark, Bristle Eel, Vacuum Octo, Barbed Octo, Spearing Eel, Grazer Removed a double notification bug in magma reef with how many times you can safely lava fish. *Released the Santa Francesca SBQ! Added in a "quests" link, next to the "addons" link, under each pole.. kinda annoying trying to find specific pole quest pages before. Like this post, if you like the change! duty time *Fixed the Trophy Fish records that are displayed under your profile Fish Records.. the code was crashing when trying to run 600 fish records at once.. lowered it and running more frequently now. *I tried debugging a reported bug with boat travel times not lowering when leveling up your boat.. The actual issue is with how it's displayed I believe. The first two travel messages are with boat leveling time reduction, then last two are without. //Voyaging 22.9 nautical miles to Snowpeak Summit on my Hybrid Cruiser. Arriving in 17 minutes! Used 6 gallons of super rocket fuel and saved 44 minutes. //Voyaging 22.9 nautical miles to WaterPort on my Hybrid Cruiser. Arriving in 18 minutes! Used 6 gallons of super rocket fuel and saved 48 minutes. //Voyaging 22.9 nautical miles to Snowpeak Summit on my Hybrid Cruiser. Arriving in 12 minutes! Used 4 gallons of super rocket fuel and saved 31 minutes. Saved 16.0 mins from my level 32/50 boat! //Voyaging 22.9 nautical miles to WaterPort on my Hybrid Cruiser. Arriving in 12 minutes! Used 4 gallons of super rocket fuel and saved 31 minutes. Saved 16.0 mins from my level 32/50 boat! The time deduction is correct from boat leveling.. the issue is with how super rocket fuel takes the existing time, and then takes 33% of that time.. so if the trip takes 10 minutes, it'd take 3.3minutes with rocket fuel. Hope this explains it for those who were confused.. They kinda work against each other, but it still works as the text states. *Updated our SSL to 2.0, as Google Chrome 39 started displaying little warning messages.. and may soon not support < 2.0. If anyone has issues with going to: https://fish-wrangler.com in any other browsers, let us know! Category:Organisation